


one to love, and one to lose

by chinarai



Series: blindly, i am following [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08, Romance, Spoilers, background allurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: It doesn’t matter the circumstances, staying apart from Shiro never gets easier.“I’m sorry we haven't been talking properly.” The whisper of his voice leaves Keith tingling. “And that I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve.”“You’re the admiral, Shiro.” Keith replies with an awkward shrug, unwilling to admit how much he’d missed this. “I understand.”“I may be the captain, but you’re still the most important person to me.” Shiro tugs him closer, hugging Keith to his chest. “You do understand that, don’t you?”Keith nods with his face hidden in the crook of Shiro’s neck. Hesitantly, he confesses, “I missed you so much, it was unbearable.”“I did, too,” Shiro replies quietly. He rolls them around, Keith now half-lying on top of him. “And I’m gonna miss you every second that we’re apart. But, Keith, I need you to know that no matter how far apart and how many days pass without us talking, nothing will change for me. I want you by my side.”





	one to love, and one to lose

**Author's Note:**

> I have pretty strong opinions about S8, but I'll spare you from my ranting. Originally, I was going the full angst route here, writing some heart wrenching bs, because by the time I finished watching everything it felt like someone had punched a hole through my chest. But I looked back when this was done and it didn't fit well with the previous work of this series, so I turned it around and made it on the happier side. Still you can find a little sad bonus in the end notes.
> 
> Anyways, this starts back at the end of S7 and I'm going to fix some parts of S8 that I didn't like much. Keep in mind that I don't want to watch that thing again, so there might be mistakes. My mind's already blocked most of the season out. Also going a different route with established relationship because "break down these walls" allows me to do it hahaha
> 
> Happy reading!

Shiro stays with him during the nights until Keith is given clearance to leave, and just in time. Anymore time spent there and he would walk out the hospital wing with or without the glorified slip of paper with the head doctor’s signature on the dotted line.

The downside of being discharged is that he can’t spend the nights with Shiro anymore. They were using his hospitalization as an excuse, the admiral of the IGF-Atlas helping the Black Paladin recover from the battle, two leaders looking after one another. It keeps most of the media from meddling in their business, and from asking Shiro inappropriate and intrusive questions when he is making official announcements. It doesn’t stop them from speculating about the true nature of their relationship, but Shiro comes up with a solution one day.

Professionalism is the answer. A little distance in waking hours, furtive glances and fleeting touches, stolen moments when the opportunity arises, long text threads through the day and long video calls at night. Keith finds that there isn’t much difference from what they used to do, so he pulls it off well.

Their innercircle knows - the Paladins, Coran and Romelle, the Holts, and of course Krolia and Kolivan. The others are kept in the dark to hide the relationship from prying eyes. Keith and Shiro want to keep this aspect of their lives as private as possible given their exposure.

Keith dresses in the Garrison uniform for the first time in weeks. He’s getting tired of so much orange everywhere, but Romelle designed new Paladin uniforms for them in the time spent in the hospital and just recently he got his measures taken. Last he heard, she was looking for fabric all around the markets and had found a group of people to help her sew all of the uniforms in time for launch day.

Kosmo refuses to leave his side still and trails him wherever he goes. The wolf lifts his head from his paws and slowly unfolds to follow him out the door of the room Keith’s been sharing with his mom. He grows bigger every day and Keith wonders how tall he will get.

She’s waiting for them just outside the main building, dressed in the Blade of Marmora senior suit. It compliments her much better than the battle gear of the Empire ever could. Krolia’s posture and expression soften when she spots them, feet carrying her closer, leaving them all standing under the harsh summer sun. Kosmo eagerly bumps his head into her hand, asking for pets and scratches. She smiles down at him briefly before returning her gaze to Keith.

“How are you feeling?”

Instead of heading off to where the Garrison issued vehicles are parked, Kosmo teleports them there. Walking to the places they have to go would have been preferred, but summer in Arizona is less than kind, and for the sake of spending more time together they’re taking one of the cars and not making use of Kosmo’s very convenient ability.

“Much better. Physiotherapy is going great and soon I’ll be able to exercise.” Keith nods at the guard in the garage and takes the key he's offered. “Can’t wait to be able to train again.”

He drives, because of course he does. Kosmo sticks his head out the window on the backseat, tongue lolling and eyes squinted against the wind. Krolia messes with the radio, finds an old station that plays a song that tug at their heartstrings. She smiles sadly, leaning back on her seat. Keith grips the steering wheel tighter.

“He loved this song.” She says and he nods silently. Keith remembers his dad humming it, singing him to sleep, whispering the lyrics under his breath as he fixed another leak in their house. Heath never disclosed the true reason why his mother left, probably was waiting for Keith to grow older to reveal the truth, but died before he could. He never stopped loving her.

Keith knows the lyrics by heart, had found himself singing it multiple times after his dad’s passing, always cutting himself short and glaring at the wall, bitter and hurt that life took away from him his two most important people.

_Here's a rabbit foot, take it when you go, so you'll always know you're safe from harm._

Keith had sung this, too, after Shiro had left for Kerberos and in all the months that followed the fateful _pilot error_.

“He did,” he agrees after some time, making a careful turn towards the markets. “What’s the story behind it?”

“Nothing too exciting,” Krolia laughs, turning her face towards the blurred scenery. “He had turned the radio on one night and the song played as he was cooking. A small performance ensued and he tried to teach me how to dance.”

“That’s very sweet.” His heart hurts just from thinking about it. “He sang it every day.”

The song ends before they reach the market, and with it that particular topic ends too. Minutes later he’s parking the car and they’re venturing into the busy streets, merchants announcing their products and prices, gesturing at the items on display and clapping their hands to catch their attention. Krolia sweeps her gaze around and finds what she’s looking for in a stall run by Arusians. No surprise there as Arus was the most fertile of planets the Paladins visited. Keith thinks he might recognize this one alien, but isn’t sure.

With the simple flower arrangement in hand, they go elsewhere. The drive is quiet and Keith still remembers what path to take even after years of not walking down these streets. He can hardly remember when the last time was that he visited the graveyard, but he’s immensely grateful that it wasn’t destroyed in the battle.

The setting sun paints their faces golden as they walk past the rusted open gates. They’re the only ones here, moving silently through rows until Keith stops before the right grave, a crack running along its side from all the beating Earth was subjected to during the fight. It’s simple, his father’s name written above his date of birth and of passing. _Loving father. Died a hero._ It had taken him time to accept the fact his dad died saving others and left him behind.

Krolia slowly kneels down before the grave, white blooms cradled in her arms. Keith stands behind her, and Kosmo behind him, looking out for any signs of danger. She traces his name with her fingertips, and her hands have never looked as delicate as they do now. He places his own on her shoulders, ignores the slight quivering of her frame as he addresses the stone.

“Hey, pop. Look who’s back.”

* * *

Acxa finds him days later in the gym. The physiotherapist is watching him from the bench, datapad in hand to keep track of the progress he's doing. She tells him to take a break and leaves the room once Acxa makes her presence known by knocking on the already open door.

Keith dabs his face clean of sweat with a fluffy towel, walking over to the bench for a drink of water from his bottle. “When did you arrive?”

“Last night.” She stops a distance away from him. “Heard Earth needed a hand with rebuilding efforts and hitched a ride with some Unilus.”

Wiping away droplets from his chin with the back of his hand, he lifts a brow. “Did they ask for anything absurd in exchange?”

“You know they did.” She smirks slightly. “But I'm a great barterer.”

Capping his water bottle again, Keith sets it aside and crosses his arms loosely. “So what do you need?”

Acxa keeps her posture open, hands by her sides and expression honest. “I want to help you in your fight.”

Keith doesn't want to doubt her good intentions after what she's done for them, but as leader he needs to be a little skeptical. “You want to fight alongside us?”

“If possible, yes.” Acxa takes a step closer and lifts her hands. “I want this war to be over. It's stretched on for far too long.”

It's a sentiment they all can relate to and Keith wants to believe she's not lying. Help in this fight is welcomed, even if it's just one extra pair of hands. Still…

“I'll have to talk to Shiro about it.” He replies, tugging at the ends of the towel slung around his neck. “The Atlas could use another fighter.”

Acxa offers him a smile, a tilt of her lips and gently creased eyes. “I appreciate it. Thank you.”

She leaves shortly after and the physiotherapist returns to oversee his workout. Keith can't really focus on it anymore, nor enjoy it, so he does the bare minimum until it's over and he can hide in one of the shower cubicles.

Truth is, he hasn't been able to spend time alone with Shiro these past days. Stolen moments are becoming fewer and farther in between due to preparations for launch and planning their next steps. Sometimes Shiro will forget to reply to his texts for hours and doesn't pick up his calls at night, having fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Keith understands that Shiro's job is important, and he doesn’t want to come off as pushy and needy, so he bites it back and moves along, never going after him during his working hours.

It doesn’t seem like he can ignore Acxa's request though, so he showers and dresses up and drags the moment out by checking on the other Paladins and the progress Romelle has made with their uniforms. Before long, he’s standing outside Shiro’s office, about to knock when laughter sounds from within, Shiro’s own joining shortly after. Keith pauses, hand raised. It’s not a voice he’s familiar with. Forcing himself to knock on the door, heart lodged in his throat, Keith shoves back the evil whisper of jealousy in his ear when it opens with a _woosh_.

The man standing in Shiro’s office is someone from the bridge crew he’s seen in passing before. No one Keith can connect a name to the face though, but his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright - or were until he interrupted them. Shiro smiles softly at Keith, making it a little easier to breathe. Keith nods at the man and steps further into the room, aware that he steps out if the way until he's close to the wall.

“Anything I can help you with, Keith?” His tone is light, smile small and private. Keith’s heart flutters in his chest.

“I’d like to discuss something with you.” Keith rests his hands on the backrest of the chairs across Shiro’s desk. “About a potential new crew member for the Atlas.”

Shiro lifts a brow in amusement. “Who would it be?”

“Acxa.”

The stylus Shiro has been twirling in his fingers flies away from his grasp, clatters on the ground and rolls away from his reach. Before Keith can retrieve it, the man is scurrying after it, swooping low to pick it up and depositing it back on the table like it’s a delicate thing.

Shiro spares the man a glance, but otherwise doesn’t look away from Keith. “Can you leave us, Curtis?”

Curtis excuses himself with a mumble and a dip of his head. Seconds pass before Shiro stands from his seat and walks over to Keith, drawing him in for a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Keith melts into the touch, having missed these simple displays of affection, holding onto him with everything he’s got.

“I’m sorry we haven’t had much time to talk.” Shiro whispers, and Keith shakes his head. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Keith pulls back, smiling softly. Shiro gently brushes hair away from his face and backs away, still holding Keith’s hand as he sits on the edge of his desk.

“What was that about Acxa? Is she here?”

Keith nods, closing the distance between them to stand between Shiro’s legs. “She arrived recently and wants to help us. There isn’t much she can do with the Paladins, but I figured... Maybe she could lend a hand in the Atlas.”  

Shiro purses his lips, hums in contemplation as he plays with Keith’s fingers. “Do you trust her?”

“She seems genuine.” Keith replies honestly. It’s too early to say whether or not he would trust her with his life. “She helped us before and she’s come this far. I wish I wouldn’t doubt her intentions, but after everything that’s happened…”

“There’s still time before the launch.” Shiro laces their fingers together. “You can get her to help around here first, and then she can join us if she proves to be trustworthy.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Thank you.”

Keith steps even closer, wraps Shiro up in a hug and kisses his cheek. Shiro sighs softly and rests his prosthetic on the base of his spine, pulling him closer until they’re flush together. Keith doesn’t miss being bedridden and confined to a hospital room, but he misses sharing the bed with Shiro, having him close all night long. Keith soaks up his attention as much as he can.

A beep of the datapad draws them apart, and Shiro reaches for it with a resigned grunt. “Iverson is summoning me for another meeting, I can feel it.”

“Go,” Keith says quietly, though he doesn’t release the grip he has on Shiro’s shoulders.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Shiro promises, tracing a thumb along the scar on Keith’s face.

These simple words carry him through the day.

* * *

Between training and endless meetings before launch, free time becomes a luxury. If Keith isn’t at the physiotherapist’s clinic, he’s at the gym, if not there then he’s running drills with the Paladins and training alongside the MFE-pilots. Most of the time he’s in conference rooms. He hardly has time to breathe and hardly ever speaks to people about anything other than their counterattack.

He hasn’t seen Shiro properly in days. They sit close during meetings, but professionalism keeps Keith's hands fisted in his lap. Shiro leaves the room to tend to other matters and Keith has his own things to do, so he can’t ignore these to follow Shiro and hope to tug him into an empty closet to simply hug him. Keith misses these simple touches, craves them, craves for a minute of Shiro’s free time.

It doesn’t matter the circumstances, staying apart from Shiro never gets easier.

The texts they exchange become rare, and the video calls are non-existent at this point. Keith hears from Shiro from other people rather than from the man himself, who’s devoting all of his time to put an end to this madness. It’s a bad habit that refuses to leave him, it seems, even years after his breakup with Adam. Keith understands, trusts that things will improve once they're airborne, but his heart can’t help longing for Shiro's presence by his side again.

Distractions come in the form of Acxa helping the Blades reconstruct the small town near the Garrison. Kolivan and Krolia are usually the ones that supervise her, relaying to Keith later how she’s behaving and what she’s doing. Acxa does what she’s told without complaint, throwing her all into it.

She joins the Paladins and MFEs for training in the gym, spars with them, both teaching and learning new techniques. Others seem hesitant to approach her, but Keith dares say the two of them get along well. She’s got honorable morals and he’s glad she’s decided to join their side. He knows now why Lotor had made her his most trusted general.

When Keith does have free time, he tries to spend it with his mom, sometimes with the other paladins if he can. Shiro would be his first option usually, but given how he’s been overworking himself, Keith would rather have him rest than spend time together. Krolia doesn’t ask him about Shiro, and he knows she doesn’t have to. In every line of his face, she can read how this distance is affecting him, every tense muscle of his body screams about his desire to be with him. She doesn’t say anything, lets him fight his own battles because she believes in him, but Keith welcomes her warm, tight hugs when Krolia offers those. They offer a different kind of comfort, but are just as good.

Despite Shiro offering soft smiles when he can, Keith would have forgotten his voice were it not for the meetings. He clings to these small gestures, holds them close to his heart and thinks of them when he’s trying to fall asleep. The hospital stay feels like ages ago and Keith can’t get used to the feeling of one less body sleeping with him. Without Shiro, the bed is too spacious for only Keith and Kosmo.

The time comes to move all his things to the Atlas. Keith does it quickly, carrying his few personal belongings stashed in a box the old-fashioned way to his new room. By coincidence he runs into Shiro along the way, who helps him carry the box to the door of his room and leaves for his next appointment after brushing his lips on Keith’s forehead. Keith watches him go, and Shiro looks back at him a few times before rounding the corner.

One last meeting and Keith thinks he will finally get what he needs and wants.

“Be with the ones you love.”

Shiro’s gaze locks on him for a brief second and most the weight Keith’s been carrying vanishes with that. The others file out of the room and Keith falls in step with them, feeling the datapad buzz in his pocket twice.

_[Wanna watch the sunset today?]_

_[On that same spot?]_

Keith smiles to himself and types back a reply.

[I’ll take the Black Lion]

_[Awesome. I’ll bring some food]_

His spirits lift with that and it’s easy to live through the day with something to look forward to. Krolia notices his brighter mood and pulls him into an one-armed hug as they walk together to the mess hall, cheek pressed to the top of his head. They spend the afternoon together, emotionally preparing for another departure, visiting the graveyard one last time and spending most of their time there talking to his father’s stone.

“Call me if anything happens,” Krolia says, eyes focused on her busy fingers twisting long blades of grass together.

Keith folds his legs, bringing them close to his chest. “I can do that, but you’ll be too far away to help.”

“Maybe I can’t be there to hurt anyone that hurts you, but you can talk to me if something’s bothering you.” She gives him a pointed look, and he’s honestly surprised she decided to bring this up. “Tell me what’s happening.”

He looks down at his boots and shakes his head. “We’ve been busy with preparations, is all. Once this is over, things will go back to how they were.”

Krolia reaches for him, kneads the back of his neck in a comforting gesture that makes his shoulder sag. “I understand how you feel. Being apart in the early stages of a relationship feels like a burden.” She whispers, voice sweet as honey but eyes distant, looking into the past. “It’s like there’s something eating your heart, and it’s common when you’re - You can talk to me if he isn’t available, but you should talk to him about it if you can.”

“When I’m what, mom?” He asks, but Krolia turns her face away and provides no answer.

Back in Garrison grounds, she pets Kosmo one last time and pulls Keith into another hug before they part ways for good. Too excited to finally spend some time with Shiro, Keith has the wolf teleport him to the Black Lion’s hangar and runs up her mouth before it’s even fully open, settling on the pilot chair and zipping out into the desert as fast as he can. He reaches their spot in minutes, breathless at the prospect of sitting back with Shiro to watch the change of colors, their sides pressed together.

He threads his fingers through Kosmo’s thick fur, bearing the heat of the desert without complaint and finding relief in the occasional breeze that cools down his flushed skin. There was a time when the sun didn’t bother him, but too much time spent in space has made him unaccustomed with it.

Keith’s posture slouches as time passes, that odd feeling spreading through his chest the more Shiro takes his time to arrive. The sun is setting by the time Lance shows up, dressed in something ridiculous for his date with Allura. He doesn’t point out that Keith is out here alone and he’s grateful for that, keeping the conversation focused on Lance’s plans for the evening. Keith is genuinely happy for the both of them, even if his own date is late to arrive.

Lance leaves at some point, taking with him the clutter of things Coran had made him wear. The sky darkens and Keith sets his attention on Kosmo’s head resting on his lap, fingers working on the longer strands of glowing blue fur on the back of his neck. Braiding it helps time pass faster.

“Keith!” He looks over his shoulder, spots Shiro speed walking in his direction, the top buttons of his uniform undone. The prosthetic holds a picnic basket, the object looking almost too small near his metallic limb. Keith pushes himself to his feet and Kosmo trots over to Shiro, circling around his legs and sniffing the air. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I lost track of time until Sal called me.”

“Sal?” Keith tilts his head up to receive the kiss aimed for his cheek. The tension in his body melts away with that simple gesture.

“He cooked. I didn’t want to bother Hunk and you know I’d burn the kitchen down.” His smile is sheepish. Keith takes the basket as Shiro turns to give Kosmo his share of the attention.

The typical plaid blanket is spread out on the Black Lion’s snout, not really needed but it adds a touch to the setting. Plastic containers of food are taken from the basket, cold thermos bottles and cupcake holders with frosted sweet treats. When Kosmo is appeased, Shiro sits by Keith’s side and leans back until he’s lying, stretching the long line of his body with a pop. Keith twists to look down at him, hair falling around his face in a curtain. Shiro smiles, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Keith’s ear, but it slips free again.

“What did he make?” Keith asks, lowering himself to his side.

Shiro turns to face him, chin perched on his prosthetic. “Do you still like chili?”

“Haven’t had it in literal years, but yeah, of course.”

“Then I hope you’ll like Sal’s version.” He takes Keith’s free hand and gives it a squeeze. “I sent him the recipes for everything, but who knows if he followed them through.”

If Sal is anything like Hunk then he will try to tweak the recipes to make them better. Sometimes these experiments go well, sometimes not so much. For the sake of their health and their first and last evening together in a long time, Keith hopes Sal followed the recipes step by step.

He’s brought out of his musings by Shiro placing his hand on Keith’s hip and inching closer. Keith rolls onto his back, breath in his throat, stomach stirring. Shiro hovers above him, sunlight catching in his pale hair and making it glow golden. The flesh hand on Keith’s hip travels up to his ribcage, rumpling the fabric beneath along the way.

“I missed you,” Keith breathes out, half-lidded eyes locked with Shiro’s own.

“I missed you, too.” Shiro’s gaze flickers to Keith’s lips, his tongue darts out to lick along his own bottom lip. Keith shivers at the low timbre of his voice. “Keith - Keith, I wanted to wait until the war is over, so we could do this right, but... Can I?”

He swallows, heart trying to find a way to beat out of his chest. “Can you what?”

“Can I kiss you?” His breath fans the lower half of Keith’s face. “Please.”

Keith licks his lips, rests his hands on Shiro’s sides and curls his fingers around the fabric of his uniform. “I - Yeah, I - I’m nervous.” He’s never done this, feels embarrassed at that.

Shiro chuckles low, cups the side of Keith’s face and looks at him warmly. “Don’t be. Want me to keep it simple?” Keith jerks his head in a nod, face flushed red. Shiro’s thumb caresses his bottom lip, lowering his body and slanting it to Keith’s side. “Okay.”

He shuts his eyes and stops breathing altogether when Shiro’s face descends, plush lips touching his own with all the tenderness of a feather. Shiro draws back, and all the air leaves Keith’s lungs in rush, eyes blinking open to stare at the smiling face above him.

“What’s the verdict?”

“It was - nice,” Keith croaks, cheeks getting redder as the smile on Shiro’s lips grows wider. “Can we - again?”

In lieu of replying, Shiro kisses him again, a little firmer this time, making Keith hum in surprise at the pressure. Keith tries to follow his lead, moving his lips accordingly. It’s clumsy but it feels good, and when something wet touches his mouth, he gasps. Shiro huffs out a brief laugh and returns to his ministrations, tilting Keith’s head to change the angle and deepen the kiss. Keith grips his shoulders tightly, cradles his face or tries to hold onto his hair, feeling warm all over, lungs screaming for air.

Shiro slows down and presses another delicate kiss to his mouth, pulling away so they’re lying side by side. His lips are slick and pink and Keith wants to touch them, then touch his own. There’s nothing he’s experienced that can compare to kissing Shiro. It feels right, he wants to do it again. Keith twines their fingers together, squeezing his hand firmly, and looks up into Shiro’s eyes.

“I’m sorry we haven't been talking properly.” The whisper of his voice leaves Keith tingling. “And that I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve.”

“You’re the admiral, Shiro.” Keith replies with an awkward shrug, unwilling to admit how much he’d missed this. “I understand.”

“I may be the admiral, but you’re still the most important person to me.” Shiro tugs him closer, hugging Keith to his chest. “You do understand that, don’t you?”

Keith nods with his face hidden in the crook of Shiro’s neck. Hesitantly, he confesses, “I missed you so much, it was unbearable.”

“I did, too,” Shiro replies quietly. He rolls them around, Keith now half-lying on top of him. “And I’m gonna miss you every second that we’re apart. But, Keith, I need you to know…”

He lifts his head, lets Shiro cups his face and draw him in for another kiss. It’s sweet and demanding all at once, and Keith pours everything he has into it, chasing Shiro’s mouth insistently.

“I need you to know,” he continues, panting, still holding Keith’s face, “that no matter how far apart and how many days pass without us talking, nothing will change for me. I want you by my side.”

Keith thinks of the last couple of weeks, the longing, the sensation of a gaping hole in his chest, that need to just exist by Shiro’s side and never leave. He’s always enjoyed spending time together, had always missed Shiro when circumstances forced them to go their separate ways, but it had never felt this overwhelming. It makes him confused, but if Krolia didn’t elaborate, then it means she wants him to figure it out on his own.

“Tell me, Shiro,” he starts quietly, earning a hum as answer. “Does it feel like being apart... Hurts?”

“Yes,” he replies with a smile, which makes Keith even more puzzled. “Every day.”

Keith doesn’t know what to offer as reply. He settles for pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips and whispers, “I’m staying for as long as you’ll have me.”

“That’s a pretty long time,” Shiro teases, poking his side gently. “Are you ready for that?”

“Yes,” Keith says resolutely. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [Cursed Forbidden Ending](https://twitter.com/chinaraii/status/1074744494979989504) from my first draft - unpolished and all that, keep it in mind - which you can now read [the full version here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086595) And this is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAF1kC8_MVg) Heath used to sing.
> 
> come chat with me on my [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/chinarai)! or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) where I scream about things from time to time


End file.
